karakai_jouzu_no_takagi_sanfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 9
This is the ninth episode of Karakai Jōzu no Takagi-san / Teasing Master Tagaki san ''anime series. Characters *Nishikata *Takagi *Mina Hibino *Yukari Tenkawa *Sanae Tsukimoto *Takao *Kimura Scenes '''Cell Phone (ケータイ)' Nishikata is excited as he finally gets his first cell phone. The next day at school, he immediately begins adding his friends contacts to his phone, with some being Takao, Kimura, and Nakai. Takagi notices Nishikata's new phone and asks to see it, though she does not ask for his contact. By the end of the school day, Nishikata is distraught that Takagi still hadn't asked for his contact, as he had planned to use his new phone to tease her. Eventually, after teasing him for being too embarrassed to ask her, the exchange contacts. Before riding off on her bike, Takagi asks Nishikata to help her with cleaning duty at school as punishment for trying to tease her, and promises that she will text him when she gets home. Horror (ホラー) Nishikata arrives early to school to help Takagi with cleaning, but is unusually tired. Takagi correctly guesses that Nishikata was up late texting friends, and admits that she was also hooked on texting when she first got her phone. Attempting to tease her, Nishikata sends Takagi a scary video that Kimura shared with him, though she is unphased. Later at night, after doing his push-ups, Nishikata tries to scare Takagi with yet another video. Suddenly, she calls him before he manages to send the video, and correctly guesses that he was about to send her another scary video, which Nishikata denies. She asks if he would be going to bed soon, in which Nishikata responds that he would be. Takagi then remarks that talking over the phone with him at night makes her heart flutter. She tells him goodnight, though he doesn't hang up. When asked why, Nishikata demands that she hang up first. Takagi proposes that they hang up at the same time, though neither of them do. Later on, Nishikata lays awake in bed, unable to go to sleep. Picture (写真) While walking home from school, Nishikata and Takagi stumble across a pair of cats fighting. Nishikata takes out his phone and is eager to get a picture, as he is having a competition with his friends to see who can send the best picture. He is unable to get a picture of the cats, but asks if Takagi can make her iconic funny face so he can take a picture, though she is reluctant to do so. After some begging, Takagi finally does the funny face, but Nishikata is unable to take the picture as he bursts into laughter. He asks Takagi to do the face once more, though she remarks that he had his one chance to take the picture. They continue walking, and Nishikata spaces out over the lost opportunity. Takagi calls out to him, and upon Nishikata turning his head, she scares him with a toy snake, while at the same time taking several photos of his reaction. Nishikata demands that the photos be deleted, but Takagi continues laughing. Out of anger, Nishikata tries to take a picture of her face while she laughs, though she swiftly reacts and stops just as the picture is taken. They continue walking until having to split up. Before riding off, Takagi tells Nishikata to not show her picture to anyone as it would be embarrassing. Not wanting people to question why a picture of Takagi is on his phone, Nishikata contemplates deleting it, but can't bring himself to do so. Making an excuse that he can use the photo to tease Takagi, he puts away his phone and continues walking home. Navigation zh:擅长捉弄(人)的高木同学第一季第9集 vi:Tập 9/Mùa 1 Category:Anime